100bit
100bit was released on Dan-Ball on July 1st, 2011, and is the 16th game on Dan-Ball. In the game, players get 100 dots which can be put on the screen. Placing a dot on the screen will cause it to switch to black if the area was previously white, or white if the area was previously black. Players cannot add more dots after all 100 dots are used. After putting the dots, they can upload their modification to the server so everyone can see them, however users cannot upload more than once within six hours. 100bit's idea is to draw "collective creations", in which everyone can add and edit the creation, however complex drawings are often vandalized, and require constant maintenance. Controls *The ↑↓←→ keys moves the cursor around *The space bar acts as the left click. *The ">" button plays or replays the drawing history. Hotkey 1. *The "||" button pauses the drawing history. Hotkey 2. *The "<|" button plays the previous frame. Hotkey 3. *The "|>" button plays the next frame. Hotkey 4. *The "<<" button plays the drawing history backwards. Hotkey 5. *The ">>" button plays the drawing history at 2 times the normal speed. Hotkey 6. *The "Noise clear" button reverses the colour of all dots in a 32x32 range which was surrounded by 8 dots of the opposite colour. It is useful for filling in holes or removing stray dots, and can also be exploited for faster addition/removal of dots during large-scale drawings by leaving unchanged dots in a grid-like pattern. *The "Draw" button has three settings. On "non", the screen just play the changes with no effect. On "name", the name of the player who draws the dot will move along with the dot. Only three names are shown at the same time. On "dot", the changes made by the player who draws the dot will become red. In ver1.3 there was also an option "line", where a track will appear on the screen showing the order the dots placed when the history is playing. This option was removed in ver1.4. *The "Scale" button changes the zoom between 1×, 2×, 4× and 8×. When scaled in, the right mouse button and the WASD keys can be used to drag/move the screen. On mobile devices, the screen can be dragged by touch controls. *The "UP" button uploads the player's modification to the server. When placing the cursor on the UP button, the changes made are shown as red dots. *The "name" function shows who added the current dot in a blue banner following their edits. *Pressing "Z" on the keyboard will undo the last dot modified and "Y" will redo the dot. Trivia *There is a total of 49152 dots covering the board (256 x 192 grid). *There appears to be a glitch in where noise clear does not work when dots are at the edge of the screen. *The coordinates of the first dot drawn in the game are (116, 2). *There have been 10 times in 100 Bit history where the entire screen was covered by a single pattern: Bit 0 of No. 1, Bit 4908 of No. 197, Bits 9046 and 9432 of No. 217, Bits 595 and 597 of No. 374, Bits 11038, 11422, and 11554 of No.410, and Bit 18597 of No. 426. * Unlike many other Dan-Ball games, the 100bit cursor consists of three colours instead of one solid red square. The upper-left square is solid red, the squared crossing the center diagonally are slightly transparent, and the bottom-right corner dot displays the colour of the dot beneath it. ** This shows that each dot placed on the screen is actually a 2x2 dot instead of one pixel, as seen in many other Dan-Ball games. 100bit EndofNo1.png|The last frame of the very first History animation (No. 1, Bit 10727). 100bit City.png|The first organised city creation in 100bit (No. 96, Bit 16408). 100bit DanPortal.png|Portal Lyrics and odd visuals (No. 212, Bit 15150). 100bit PixelArt.png|Various pixel arts (No. 225, Bit 16097). 100bit Flags.png|When the board was entirely covered with flags (No. 297, Bit 18490). 100bit Periodic Table.png|Periodic Table at its most completed state (No. 372, Bit 18380). 100bit Christmas.png|A Christmas celebration (No. 406, Bit 18095). 100bit Mandala.png|A full-screen mandala at its completed state (No. 426, Bit 18597). 100bit Patterns.png|A full-screen art composed of four different patterns (No. 465, Bit 10887). Version history Main article: '100bit Timeline.' Category:100bit Category:Web games